listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of wonders in Civilization
This is a list of Wonders of the World that appeared in the Civilization video games in chronological order. Note that in Civilization I there is no modern age; the Industrial Age covers modern era. Sid Meier's Civilization Ancient Age The epoch was named Antiquity in Civilization I. *The Colossus of Rhodes Simply known as The Colossus in Civilization II,III and IV. *The Lighthouse Renamed as The Great Lighthouse in Civilization IV *The Great Wall Removed in Civilization IV & re-added in Civilization IV Warlords *Statue of Zeus *Mausoleum of Halicarnassos Removed in Civilazation IV & re-added in Civilization IV Beyond the Sword *Temple of Artemis ''Added in Civilization III Conquests, removed in Civilization IV, but readded again in Civilization IV Warlords. *Great Library *The Hanging Gardens *The Oracle *The Pyramids Middle Age *J.S. Bach's Cathedral Moved to Industrial Age in Civilization II but removed in Civilization IV. *Copernicus' Observatory Removed in Civilization IV. *Isaac Newton's College Moved to Industrial Age in Civilization II and changed its name to Newton's University in Civilization III. Removed in Civilization IV, and replaced in Civilization IV - Warlords by Oxford's University. *Magellan's Expedition Name changed to Magellan's Voyage in Civilization III. Removed in Civilization IV. *Michaelangelo's Chapel Name changed to Sistine Chapel in Civilization III. *Shakespeare's Theatre See also Elizabethan theatre. Renamed as The Globe Theater in Civilization IV. *Sun Tzu's War Academy Added in Civilization II, and changed the name to Sun Tzu's Art of War. Removed in Civilization IV. *King Richard I's Crusade Added in Civilization II. Removed in Civilization III. *Marco Polo's Embassy Added in Civilization II but removed in Civilization III. *Darwin's Voyage Moved to Industrial Age in Civilization II. The name was changed to the Theory of Evolution in Civilization III. Removed in Civilization IV. *Knights Templar Added in Civilization III Conquests but removed in Civilization IV. Industrial Age *Apollo Program Moved to Modern Age in Civilization II. Treated as small wonder in Civilization III. Treated as a project in Civilization IV. *Cure for Cancer Moved to Modern Age in Civilization II. Removed in Civilization IV. *Hoover Dam Moved to Modern Age in Civilization II. Moved back to Industrial Age in Civilization III. Renamed as the Three Gorges Dam in Civilization IV *Manhattan Project Moved to Modern Age in Civilization II. Became a project in Civilization IV. *United Nations Moved to Modern Age in Civilization II. *SETI Program Moved to Modern Age in Civilization II. Removed in Civilization IV. *Women's Suffrage Name changed to Universal suffrage, moved back to Industrial Age in Civilization III. Became a civic in Civilization IV. *Leonardo's Workshop Added in Civilization II and moved to Middle Age in Civilization III. Removed in Civilization IV. *Adam Smith's Trade Company Added in Civilization II. The first name '''Adam' was removed in Civilization III and moved to Middle Age in Civilization III. Removed in Civilization IV.'' *Statue of Liberty Added in Civilization II but removed in Civilization III. Returned in Civilization IV. *Eiffel Tower Added in Civilization II but removed in Civilization III. Returned in Civilization IV. Modern Age *Longevity Added in Civilization III. Removed in Civilization IV. *The Internet Added in Civilization III Play the World. Became a project in Civilization IV. Small wonders in Civilization III Unlike the other wonders of the world, small wonders can be built even when another civilization has already built it. However no one civilization can built a second small wonder if they already have that one. *Heroic Epic *Iron Works *Forbidden Palace *Secret Police HQ *Wall Street *Military Academy *The Pentagon *Intelligence Agency *Strategic Missile Defence *Battlefield Medicine Civilization IV Civilization IV does not use the same epoch system so the list cannot be fit within the above section. Any Wonder cannot be built in any city, like in Civilization II; rather, they are built in cities that meet certain resource and terrain requirements, which vary from Wonder to Wonder. Every nation is able to build any wonder (with certain restrictions placed on the Church of the Nativity, the Dai Miao, and the other Holy City buildings), so long as no other civilization has completed it or discovered the technology which will render the Wonder obsolete. Theoretically, a civilization can still build stonehenge into the later ages if, by some miracle, no other civilization has built it or discovered the "Calendar" technology. Ages In Civilization IV *Ancient *Classical *Medieval *Renaissance *Industrial *Modern New Wonders and projects in Civilization IV *Parthenon *Chichen Itza *Borobudur *Prambanan *Hagia Sophia *Angkor Wat *Versailles *Broadway *Rock n' Roll *Hollywood *The Internet *Space Elevator New Small Wonders *National Epic *Mount Rushmore *Red Cross *The Hermitage *Scotland Yard Civilization: Call to Power Ancient Age *Chichen Itza *Confucius Academy Changed to the Appian Way in Call to Power II. *Forbidden City *Hagia Sophia Moved to Renaissance in Call to Power II. *Labyrinth Removed in Call to Power II. *Philosopher's Stone Removed in Call to Power II. *Ramayana Removed in Call to Power II. *Sphinx Removed in Call to Power II. *Stonehenge Removed in Call to Power II. *Aristotle's Lyceum Added in Call to Power II. *Great Wall Added in Call to Power II. *Pyramids Added in Call to Power II. Renaissance *East India Company *Emancipation Act *Galileo's Telescope *Gutenberg Bible *London Exchange Moved to Modern age in Call to Power II. Modern Age *The Agency *Contraception Removed in Call to Power II. *Edison's Lab Removed in Call to Power II. *Genome Project Moved to Genetic age in Call to Power II. *GlobeSat Moved to Genetic age in Call to Power II. *Hollywood *Internet *Empire State Building Added in Call to Power II. *Zero Crime bill Added in Call to Power II. *Penicillin Added in Call to Power II. Genetic Age *Dinosaur Park Removed in Call to Power II. *Nanite Defuser Moved to Diamond age in Call to Power II. *Nanopedia Removed in Call to Power II. *National Shield Moved to Diamond age in Call to Power II. *Sensorium Removed in Call to Power II. *Star Ladder Removed in Call to Power II. *Field Dynamics Laboratory Added in Call to Power II. Diamond Age *AI Entity Removed in Call to Power II. *The Eden Project *Egalitarian Act *ESP Center Name changed to World Peace Center in Call to Power II. *Gaia Controller Removed in Call to Power II. *Global E-Bank Name changed to Data Haven and moved to Genetic age in Call to Power II. *Immunity Chip Removed in Call to Power II. *Wormhole Sensor *Central Matter Decomplier Added in Call to Power II. *The solaris Project Added in Call to Power II. Category:Civilization franchise